Propose Marriage
by astia morichan
Summary: Bagi sang nuke-nin, bahagia itu sederhana. Ketika fokus Hyuuga Hinata hanya terarah ke arahnya, maka ia bahagia. Sasuke tidak memerlukan apapun, selain Hinata yang mampu membuat si bungsu Uchiha merasakan apa itu cinta, dan rasa ingin memiliki gadis itu. For #SummerForWinterHCI SasuHina Canon Semi- M. Prompt Winter


**Propose Marriage**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This Fict belong morichan**

 **PG 15 [ Semi- M]**

 **Warning ! Typo, OOC, Craick Pair, DLDR!**

 **Romance, Drama, Canon**

 **OneShot**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Bagi sang nuke-nin, bahagia itu sederhana. Ketika fokus Hyuuga Hinata hanya terarah ke arahnya, maka ia bahagia. Sasuke tidak memerlukan apapun, selain Hinata yang mampu membuat si bungsu Uchiha merasakan apa itu cinta, dan rasa ingin memiliki gadis itu.**

 **A/n: berbagi kesenangan untuk event #SummerForWinterHCI . karena saya udah lama juga gak ngetik FF tentang Hinata. Hayo ada yang kangen tulisan gue ga di fandom ini? Wkwk**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

Sebagai seorang mantan _nuke-nin_ kelas atas, tentu Uchiha Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang warga desa bicarakan tentang dirinya. Apalagi kebanyakan dari warga desa hanya bisa membicarakan hal buruk. Contohnya; " _Kenapa penghianat Uchiha itu tidak di hukum mati saja?" atau "Kenapa Uchiha itu tidak di tahan di penjara selamanya?"_

Sasuke sudah kebal. Sejak ia menjadi _nuke-nin_ pun, Sasuke sudah menutup telinga rapat-rapat agar tidak mendengar hal buruk itu. Terkecuali jika ada yang menghina sang kakak, maka Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam untuk membunuh sang pelaku di tempat dengan _chidori._

Semua warga desa di mata Sasuke adalah orang-orang munafik. Bahkan si bungsu Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak percaya dengan para _nakama._ Ia yakin jika para _nakama_ selalu berbicara buruk di belakangnya, hanya karena Sasuke seorang _nuke._ Kecuali Naruto dan Sakura.

Tidak mudah bagi Sasuke untuk memberikan kepercayaan miliknya. Semua orang di dunia ini selalu memakai topeng untuk menutupi kebusukan hati mereka.

Sasuke tidak pernah percaya apapun kebaikan yang orang beri untuknya. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan Sasuke saja. Contoh saja seperti saat perang dunia ke empat. Memang ada yang peduli soal Sasuke saat ia mengerang kesakitan? Tidak. Tidak ada. Kecuali gadis itu. Ya. Satu gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Gadis bersurai indigo yang selalu memfokuskan mata pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memilih menolong dirinya yang sekarat.

Saat itu, semua orang mengabaikannya. Dan memilih untuk menolong sang pahlawan dunia. Tapi gadis itu berbeda. Walaupun _amethys_ si surai indigo tidak dapat berbohong dengan memperlihatkan kecemasannya pada Naruto, tapi ia tetap memilih menyelamatkan Sasuke yang kesakitan sendiri.

"Kau melamun lagi sendirian." Suara bariton yang di keluarkan si surai _raven_ , mampu membuat sang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk di atas _roka (1)_ menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging manis di wajah cantik Hyuuga Hinata saat melihat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke nampak menawan kali ini. Pria itu memakai _hakama(2)_ berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh kekarnya. Hinata yakin, jika para _kunoichi_ akan terpesona dalam sekali lihat ketika memandangi Sasuke sekarang.

"T-tidak Sasuke-kun." Hinata kembali tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang selalu membuat Sasuke tenang hanya dengan melihatnya. Bahkan salju putih yang sedang turun di depan mata dan menghiasi pepohonan tidak menarik di mata Sasuke. Hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada satu titik.

"Kau berbohong." Jemari si surai _raven_ terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata yang terasa dingin di telapak tangan.

"Tidak. A-ada apa kau ke sini Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menundukkan kepala. Enggan menatap _onyx_ si bungsu Uchiha yang menatapnya tajam. Karena bagaimanapun juga, tatapan Sasuke selalu membuat Hinata tidak dapat berkutik di tempat.

"Mengingat lagi Naruto, _huh?"_ Bukannya menjawab, tapi Sasuke malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Satu jari pria itu bergerak ke arah dagu. Hingga Hinata mengadah ke arahnya. _Amethys_ itu terkunci sepenuhnya oleh _onyx_ sekelam malam milik si Uchiha terakhir.

"Dia sudah bersama Sakura. Kau hanya perlu melihatku saat ini, Hinata." Kedua tangan menangkup pipi Hinata. Mengelusnya dengan lembut. Hingga membuat sang gadis menahan napas akibat sentuhan kecil dari sang pria tertampan di Konoha.

Sasuke tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan ingin menjadikan Hinata miliknya. Lalu membawa gadis itu keluar dari Konoha. Ia serius. Karena bagaimanapun, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Hinata ketika pertama kali gadis itu menolongnya.

Baru kali ini Sasuke mengalami hal indah seperti cinta yang mampu membuat dirinya bahagia setiap saat. Apalagi ketika Hinata hanya bisa melihat sosok Sasuke saja di manik _amethys_ gadis itu. Rasa bahagia itu membuncah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun." Hinata kembali tersenyum. Kini tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih menangkup pipi.

"Apa Sasuke-kun mau teh _ocha(3)_ hangat? Duduk di bawah _tatami_ (4) hanya untuk melihat salju akan terasa sangat dingin tanpa teh."

"Hm.." Deheman yang mengisyaratkan kata setuju keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kemudian si surai _raven_ dapat merasa jika jemarinya telepas dari area pipi gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat teh hangat untuk Sasuke-kun. Kemarin lusa Otou-san membawa beberapa bungkus _ocha_ khas desa Kumogakure."

"Hinata.."

"Ya?" Alis si surai indigo mengerut ketika Sasuke hanya memanggil namanya saja.

"Kau tidak tergagap lagi ketika berbicara denganku." Senyuman simpul tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke. Hingga membuat Hinata yang melihat terpaku di tempat. Apa retinanya tidak salah menangkap fokus? Benarkah Sasuke tersenyum? Dan jika retinanya benar, maka hanya satu kata yang dapat Hinata gambarkan saat ini. Senyum Sasuke itu menawan. Dan pria itu sangat tampan. Tidak heran jika si bungsu Uchiha menjadi pria tampan nomor satu di dunia.

"Kau tampan." Hinata berujar dengan tidak sadar. Sesaat kemudian, si sulung Hyuuga membekap mulut dengan cepat sambil menundukkan wajah karena malu. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sampai ke pipi.

Hinata mencengkram erat _yukata (5)_ berwarna ungu yang ia kenakan ketika mendengar kekehan geli dari si surai _raven._ Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mengatakan kata hati secara gamblang seperti itu pada Sasuke yang baru saja dekat dengannya selama enam bulan?

"Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak usah mengatakannya lagi." Sasuke kembali berujar. Ia tidak menahan kekehan gelinya ketika mengacak surai indigo sang gadis pujaan.

"K-kalau begitu a-aku akan menyiapkan teh untuk S-sasuke-kun." Si surai indigo segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah _shoji (6),_ dan membukanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang masih berada di _roka_ untuk menikmati bagaimana indahnya salju turun dari langit.

 **.  
OoO  
.**

Hyuuga Hinata menangkup kedua pipi yang memerah sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar panas karena hal barusan. Ah. Rasanya si surai indigo ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Ia terlalu malu hanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

Jujur saja, berdekatan dengan sang mantan _nuke-nin_ seperti Sasuke mampu membuat Hinata berdebar dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Rasa berdebarnya bahkan lebih kuat dari pada saat ia melihat Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar bisa membuat Hinata jatuh hanya dalam kurun waktu yang sebentar.

Karena Sasuke juga, Hinata bisa melupakan perasaan cinta pada Naruto. Karena sang pahlawan desa lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan gadis musim semi, ketimbang dirinya yang pemalu.

Padahal dulu Hinata sangat takut ketika Tsunade-sama memberinya misi untuk menjaga Sasuke. Karena saat tangan pemuda itu terpotong akibat pertarungan dengan Naruto, Hinata yang menolong pria itu. Hingga Sasuke bersikeras dan mengancam sang Hokage karena ingin di rawat oleh si sulung Hyuuga.

Jika mengingat saat itu, sekarang Hinata hanya bisa tertawa. Sungguh lucu. Karena dulu Hinata benar-benar takut pada Sasuke. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Si surai indigo akan selalu merasa nyaman ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan melamum ketika menuangkan _yunomi(7)_ ke dalam _kyuusu(8),_ Hinata." Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Hinata. Hingga membuat si surai indigo memekik kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan _yunomi._ Beruntung Hinata sudah menuangkan air panas ke dalam _kyuusu,_ hingga air panas itu tidak berceceran kemana-mana.

"Kau mengangetkanku, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata memberenggut kesal, dan memukul tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggang. Membuat si bungsu Uchiha kembali terkekeh geli di balik tengkuk sang gadis.

"Maaf. Kau lama sekali di dalam." Sasuke menelusupkan kepala diantara perpotongan leher Hinata. Menyesap wangi lavender menenangkan dari gadis itu.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku harus menyiapkan _ocha_ terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu? Ini membutuhkan waktu agak lama." Hinata berujar. Tangannya bergerak menutup _kyuusu,_ dan menyimpannya di atas nampan yang sudah di tata bersama dua cangkir teh.

"Hm.."

Bukannya melepaskan pelukan, si surai _raven_ semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Hinata. Tak ayal, hidung mancungnya bergerak menyentuh penuh godaan sepanjang tengkuk sang gadis.

"S-sa-sasuke-kun, _ochanya_ sudah jadi. K-kau ingin meminumnya di _roka_ atau di _washitsu_ (9) ?" Hinata mencicit di sertai dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar kecil karena di sentuh seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Sentuhan kecil dari Sasuke selalu membuat tubuhnya di luar kendali, dan Hinata takut jika Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Hinata.." Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan penuh damba. Menerpakan napas hangat di sekitar telinga, hingga membuat Hinata menahan napas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Kata cinta itu kembali keluar dari mulut sang mantan _nuke-nin._ Sejak satu bulan yang lalu, ini adalah kali ke tiga Sasuke mengucapkannya. Dan Hinata tidak bisa berbohong jika ia sangat bahagia akibat ucapan sakral yang keluar dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hinata..." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Hingga tubuh mungil gadis itu berhadapan dengannya. Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna saat mengadah ke arah wajah tampan Sasuke. Jantung si sulung Hyuuga kembali berdebar tak menentu.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Jadilah milikku. Menikah denganku, Hinata." Sasuke berujar dengan penuh keseriusan saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang lebih sakral dari kata cinta. Ya. Sasuke melamar Hinata di _mansion_ keluarga Hyuuga, ketika semua penghuni _mansion_ utama tidak ada.

Sasuke melamar dirinya. Gadis culun si pemalu yang tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Ya Tuhan, apa Hinata bermimpi sekarang? Jika ya, maka jangan bangunkan Hinata dari mimpi ini. Karena bagaimanapun, ia menginginkan mimpi ini menjadi kenyataan.

"A-a-apa S-sasuke-kun tidak bercanda?" Hinata kembali tergugup. Tapi ia mulai memberanikan diri menatap tajam ke arah sang mantan _nuke-nin_. Berharap jika Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Ya. Hyuuga Hinata, jadilah istriku. Dan aku harap kau tidak menolakku. Karena aku tidak pernah menerima penolakkan sedikitpun dari mulutmu." Jemari Sasuke bergerak menelusuri pipi sang gadis yang sudah memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

 _"Kh.."_ Hinata terkekeh kecil mendengar pernyataan yang Sasuke keluarkan. "Sasuke-kun egois sekali."

"Ya. Jadi apa jawabanmu Hinata?"

"Ya. Tent-" dan sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir sang gadis di klaim habis oleh Sasuke. Pria itu menciumnya dengan penuh gebu.

"Ehmmmhhh.." Hinata mengerang kecil ketika Sasuke mulai melumat bibir bawahnya, hingga membuat sang gadis membuka mulut. Lalu membiarkan lidah Sasuke melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengeksplorasi dinding-dinding mulut Hinata, dan mengajak lidah pasif sang gadis untuk bermain.

"Anhhh..." Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Hinata saat lidahnya di belit dan hisap oleh Sasuke. Ciuman Sasuke sekarang benar-benar liar. Sampai membuat Hinata pening dalam sekejap.

"Hah.. Hah... " Napas sang gadis tersenggal ketika Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Hingga benang saliva saja yang terlihat menghubungkan keduanya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Sasuke kembali berujar dan mengecup kening sang gadis dengan lembut. Kecupan yang mengisyaratkan jika ia benar-benar menyayangi gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Uhm.. A-aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku karena baru mengatakannya sekarang." Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan gadis itu. Sebelum beralih menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku tahu Hinata." Sasuke terkekeh kecil di antar perpotongan leher Hinata. Hingga sang gadis mulai menggeliat karena Sasuke malah memberikan kecupan singkat di sepanjang garis lehernya.

 _"Ocha_ yang aku buat akan dingin jika kau terus memelukku Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengerucutkan bibir dan memukul pelan dada bidang si surai _raven_. Tapi rengekannya hanya di jawab oleh kekehan pelan pria itu.

"Hm. Kalau begitu kita ke _roka._ Akan sangat menyenangkan menyesap teh dan melihat salju turun. Bukankah ini keinginanmu bulan lalu?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Ya. Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun tunggu di _roka._ Aku akan menyusul dan membawa _ocha_ hangat untukmu." Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari dapur. Kembali berbalik ke arah _kyuusu_ dan mulai mengangkat nampan di antara tangannya.

Sungguh, bagi Hinata, ini adalah musim dingin yang paling membahagiakan. Pria yang sejak dulu ia takuti, kini ia cintai dalam sekejap. Sasuke adalah pria rapuh yang ingin Hinata rangkul ke dalam pelukan agar pria itu bahagia. Dan Hinata tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk membalas cinta Sasuke yang begitu tulus. Karena Hinata juga mencintai Sasuke.

 **FIN**

 **Glousarium :**

 **1\. Roka : Di pinggir rumah terdapat lorong dengan lantai kayu yang di sebut roka.**

 **2\. Hakama : Pakaian tradisional untuk pria**

 **3\. Ocha : Teh Jepang yang biasanya terdapat di ryokan (penginapan)**

 **4\. Tatami : lantai**

 **5\. Yukata : Pakaian tradisional untuk wanita**

 **6\. Shoji : pintu geser yang di bungkus dengan kertas tipis yang di rekatkan pada petak-petak kayu dan bingkai pintu.**

 **7\. Yunomi : wadah untuk air mendidih**

 **8\. Kyuusu : Teko**

 **9\. Washitsu : Ruangan tengah yang beralaskan tatami**

 **Well, asupan ini singkat. Sungguh. Wkwk tapi saya hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan untuk event. Sekaligus siapa tau aja menang. Iya ga? Wkwk . Jangan lupareview ya guys. Karena Vomen kalian yang menentukan :***

 **Mind ToReview?**

 **Morichan**


End file.
